everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe/Doll Profiles/2016
Alilyn Trails * Parent: '''The Wandering Traveler * '''Parent's Story: '''Any story with travelers * '''Powerful Qualities: Daring, Focus, Leader * Secret Heart's Desire: '''??? * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can read any map in any language to any fairytale world. * Storybook Romance Status: 'My special one has to be ready for any and everything adventure. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I don't like to follow what the map says and end up getting a little lost. * Favorite Subject: '''Geografairy. Maps, compasses, and trail snacks all get me worked up. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Princessology. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Leola Wolf is the most courageous girl I know and Sopheriel Angel loves to help me with anything. Chad Charming * Parent: '''Lord Charming * '''Parent's Story: '''Any fairytale where a Princess needs to be rescued. * '''Roommate: Helio Fauna * Secret Heart's Desire: '''I have way more deeming resolutions that don't include me rescuing damsels. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Many students faint with one wink. * Storybook Romance Status: Nubia Midas. Her beautiful and graceful presence gets me every time! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Maybe I am a little too chilled out for these prince duties or maybe I'm just over it most of the time. * Favorite Subject: '''Crownculus. I maybe good looking but I have a brain underneath. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Throne Economics. Although I have a brain, I trip over the answers. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Arthur Junne. We are definitely on the same page as misunderstood princes—more or less. Circuit Charming * Parent: '''Lord Charming * '''Parent's Story: '''Every fairytale where a Prince Charming comes to rescue. * '''Roommate: Elijah Prancer * Secret Heart's Desire: Spinnin' records even after my story ends. * My "Magic" Touch: When my turntables get to spinnin', there is no stopping me. * Storybook Romance Status: I have a melodic crush on Melody Piper but I think she's out of my beat. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I drop a lot of my classic discs on the floor when I get in the groove. * Favorite Subject: '''Muse-ic. From singing, to creating my own music, I can slay each time. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Kingdom Management. My kingdom is not going to be some boring, off-beat tune. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Elijah Prancer has the best dance moves ever and Melody Piper has an ear for music. Dahlibella Flowers * Parent: '''Biancabella * '''Parent's Story: '''Biancabella and the Snake * '''Powerful Qualities: Sweet, Bloomer, Nature-loving * Secret Heart's Desire: '''There are certain flowers that need to be planted and snakes to be tamed. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Talking to serpents is something I just do. Also, I have a green thumb. * Storybook Romance Status: Any person who blooms into a beautiful flower is the right one for me. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Snakes tend to jump onto me with one slither. * Favorite Subject: '''Environmental Magic. I love tending to the gardens where all the little creatures live. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''I really don't have a least favorite subject, they vary throughout the week. * '''Best Friends Forever After: My cheerhexing buddies Faette Farfairy and Allura Enchanting. Elijah Prancer * Parent: '2nd Dancing Princess * '''Parent's Story: ' The Twelve Dancing Princesses * '''Roommate: Circuit Charming * Secret Heart's Desire: From start to finish of my story, I want to become a dance instructor. * My "Magic" Touch: Give me five seconds on the dancefloor and I'll get everyone to start moving. * Storybook Romance Status: Let's get something straight, I'm not...looking for love right now. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My legs get sore from the amount of dancing I do, it's a gift and curse. * Favorite Subject: '''Dance Class-ic, of course! I cannot get enough of prancing on my two feet. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Princeoloy. Princes should be able to do their own thing instead of having to save damsels. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Circuit Charming— he has the best tunes to dance to, plus they are refreshing to listen to. Fionia Craft * Parent: '''A Witch * '''Parent's Story: '''The Crystal Ball * '''Powerful Qualities: Strong, Independent, Attentive * Roommate: Princilla Darling * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To overthrow the evil queens and dark fairies to have my own happily ever after. * '''My "Magic" Touch: My crystal shards can disperse at my command, and I also have witch abilities. * Storybook Romance Status: I am hocus focused on my plan to overthrow. I am way too busy for a relationship right now. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: ''' Nearby people get turned into turtles and birds when I get ticked off. * '''Favorite Subject: '''General Villainy. The right class-ic for me. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Magicology. A fairy boring class if you ask me. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Lucinda Umbra. Witches have to stay together. Goldie Goose * Parent: '''Golden Goose * '''Parent's Story: '''Jack and the Beanstalk * '''Powerful Qualities: Honest, Friendly, Genuine * Roommate: Chance Charming * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Not to just stand by and be some-giant's trophy but to be have my own decisions made true. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Not only can I change into a goose anytime I want, I can lay golden eggs at any time! * Storybook Romance Status: Humphrey Dumpty is a really good egg to be crack. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I get hexcited, embarrassed or giddy, I lay eggs on unexpectedly. * Favorite Subject: '''Royal Student Council. I finally get to uphold on decisions made with others. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Damsel-in-Distressing. Just sitting there gets me bored as a boiled egg. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Jillian Beanstalk and Hunfrid Smalls are important to me as in my story. Hunfrid Smalls * Parent: The Giants * Parent's Story: '''Jack and the Beanstalk * '''Roommate: Chase Hood * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Saving the ones I care for instead of putting fear into the hearts of others. Also I'm up for an adventure that will grow on me! * '''My "Magic" Touch: Growing and shrinking in size gives me an advantage. Need something from the top shelf? I'm your guy. * Storybook Romance Status: Actually, I just like people who are really nice and go out of their way to help all creatures, like Selena Fauna or Muffy Muffington. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am a clumsy person who trips over everything, especially in my giant state. * Favorite Subject: '''Storytelling 101. As much time as I spend with my head in the clouds, I hear many stories from little birdies. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Dragon Slaying. When you are my size, you find out that they just want to be hugged. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Chase Hood, Scythe Sasin are good laid-back people plus Jillian Beanstalk is so wild. Nubia Midas * Parent: '''King Midas * '''Parent's Story: '''King Midas and the Golden Touch * '''Powerful Qualities: Ambitious, Creative, Progressive * Roommate: Pearliana Bright * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To show people that there is something golden within themselves. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Just like my father and brother, I can change things into gold using my bare hands. * Storybook Romance Status: Chad Charming's dashing good looks crosses my mind each time. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get distracted easily by shining objects and I tend to cut people off mid sentence. * Favorite Subject: '''Kingdom Management. I want the kingdom painted gold, just kidding but that'll be amazing. Right? * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Cooking Class-ic. No matter how hard I try, I keep making my favorite foods solid gold! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty and Justine Dancer. We love to live it up. Also Regina Rougequeen never fails to amaze me! Nymphiana Mermaid * Parent: '''The Fifth Mermaid * '''Parent's Story: '''The Little Mermaid * '''Powerful Qualities: Bubbly, Honest, Enthusiastic * Roommate: Leola Wolf * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To explore the depths in other destines not involving bad endings. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I create bubbles and objects made of water. It's quite splashing. * Storybook Romance Status: A knight in shining armor could be quite a splash. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: '''When I get so hexicted for something, I hiccup bubbles. *Bloop*. * '''Favorite Subject: Swim Class in Grimmnastics, obviously! Yes, I love the feeling of water between my fingers. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Woodshop. The dryness texture of wood is so not refreshing. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Eleanica Prancer, Lucinda Umbra and Kitty Cheshire Stunning Charming Category:Subpages